


The Oy Way

by fairhearing



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Humor, Jewish Character, M/M, Sexual Content, Yiddish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Chekov showed his Russian Jewishness (wishing people a "good Shabbes" on Friday, saying "oy gevalt" when he drops things, etc.) and one time he didn't.</p><p>(Note: Chekov being Jewish is fanon and based largely on both actors portraying him belonging to first-generation Russian Jewish families, but I love it and believe it with all my heart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oy Way

* * *

**4-**

Sulu had never seen Professor Plyxs get emotional over _anything_ , let alone a student correcting her, but when he stayed a few minutes after Intermediate Neophysics one afternoon to finish taking notes, he couldn't help but notice she was growing increasingly agitated as she debated something at her desk with the curly-haired prodigy kid from Russia.

"It was my understanding Cochrane never heard of hyperdrive theory, let alone from Ordonez," the kid was saying coolly. He gave an exaggerated shrug, eyes half-shut and brows raised. "I wonder who chose this textbook. But feh, who am I, to question such a thing?"

Plyxs gave him a hard smile and excused herself, and as she brushed past him Sulu could swear her antennae were knitted in anger.

**3-**

Whoever determined that the nebula observatory should be a kilometer away from the rest of campus should have been forced to walk the route twice a day, Sulu decided as he tramped wearily up the last hill.

He was the first cadet to arrive, but a few minutes later the Russian exchange student marched wearily in and dropped into a chair, still panting from the climb. Sulu stole a few glances at him, suddenly very aware that they were the only two people in the room and unsure if he should break the awkward silence.

"Well, that was certainly schlep," the kid remarked after a few minutes, and Sulu laughed from across the empty classroom.

**2-**

"Locks?" repeated the waitress, blinking. She was obviously new.

"Yes, please," said Chekov, smiling as he handed back their menus.

"On your bagel."

"Yes, or on the side, whatever is easiest."

"Like... padlocks?" said the waitress, weakly, and Chekov cocked his head.

"I am sorry?" he said.

"Um, never mind," the waitress mumbled. "One fiesta omelet and a bagel with locks coming up."

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom," Hikaru remarked when she'd hurried off, trying to sound casual as he pushed back his chair. He found their waitress on the way back, staring glumly at the order screen as if she had no idea what to key in.

"Smoked salmon," he whispered loudly to her from the side of his mouth, and grinned at her look of comprehension and relieved gratitude.

"It took me three dates to figure it out myself," he told her conspiratorially, before returning to the table.

**1-**

"I think I have achieved breakthrough," came Chekov's voice from their shared bathroom on the _Enterprise_.

"Oh, yeah?" said Sulu, still scrolling through his PADD absently. He finally looked up when a few minutes had passed, to see Chekov grinning expectantly at him from the door.

"What do you think?"

"Um," said Sulu. "Of?"

Chekov turned around. As the crown of his head was his patterned wool yarmulke, looking vacuum-sealed to his curls.

"Particle adhesion!" he said, turning back around, when Sulu had stared for a while. "Locked electrons! You place it on and there it is, no clips, no fuss. Eh? Eh?"

"It certainly looks very secure" was Sulu's reply.

A little too secure; it took Sulu, Uhura, and Scotty two hours and a pair of shears to finally get it off again.

**0-**

"So," said Sulu when they were lying in bed afterward. "I didn't want to mention this earlier, but."

"Yes?"

"You're Jewish, right?"

"Yes," said Chekov with a sleepy laugh.

"But while I was down there, I couldn't help but notice that, your, you know, equipment, isn't..."

"He is still wearing his little hood," Chekov supplied.

Sulu grinned against Chekov's forehead. "Yes."

"This is because my mama and papa said it must be my choice, not theirs or the rabbi's, to be made when I was old enough for this decision."

"And?"

"And so I'm still deciding!" said Chekov, and Sulu laughed.


End file.
